This invention relates to a distributor for forming a thin layer of liquid on a surface.
Machines for applying viscous liquids or aerated emulsions, for example to baked products, are already known. US patent 3,547,052 relates to one such machine which enables a liquid to be uniformly distributed over a substrate. With a machine such as this, several strands of the viscous liquid can be prepared using a dosing head. The dosed quantity applied is fairly large so that there is no question of precision application.